Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to display technique field, and in particular, to a light guide plate and a method of manufacturing the same, and a backlight module comprising the light guide plate.
Description of the Related Art
With a booming development of the Optoelectronics Industry, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely applied in various electrical products. A picture can only be displayed on the liquid crystal display by using a surface light source provided by a backlight module. Thus, the backlight module is an indispensable and important part of the liquid crystal display.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram showing a backlight module in prior arts. The backlight module 100 comprises a light guide plate 101, an optical film sheet 102 provided on a side of a light emergence face of the light guide plate 101, a reflective sheet 103 provided on a side of a bottom face of the light guide plate 101, a bottom plate 104 for protecting the above configuration, and a light source 105. Light provided by the light source 105 is incident into the light guide plate 101 from the light incidence face thereof, forms a surface light source in the light guide plate 101, and is emitted from the light emergence face of the light guide plate 101, while light emerging from the bottom face is reflected back into the light guide plate 101 by the reflective sheet 103. The bottom plate 104 is used to protect the above reflective sheet 103, the light guide plate 101 and the optical film sheet 102.
The prior art backlight module comprises a plurality of independent parts and thus is relatively complex in structure, resulting in a higher production cost. Further, each of the plurality of independent parts has a prescribed thickness, and usually, there are assembly clearances between the adjacent parts, resulting in that a whole thickness of the backlight module is larger, and that there is a greater limitation in manufacturing a relatively thin display.